League of Freedom
The League of Freedom (LoF) also known as the League is an intergovernmental Military Alliance between Azerothian, Tarakian and Nerothian Aligned nations on Earth. While the members of the league are apart of the Cosmic Defence Coalition, the League itself does not answer to the Coalition nor does any of it's militarised branches fall under CDC command. The League is allied with the Tarakian led, Pacific-Atlantic Military Alliance which they have several military agreements with. Meanwhile the Second Terra Treaty is considered a rival organisation. Ideological leanings As the name implies, the League is very democratically aligned with very Authoritarian and non-democratic nations barred from joining the League. Spectrum wise, the League is made up of nations of both left and right of the spectrum though right-wing nations make up the majority of the membership. History The Leauge of Freedom was formed on the 5th of April, 2062. The League was formed by several nations from the free world as a bulwark against tyranny and opression. The League was founded by the New Canterlot Republic, Australia, New Zealand, United Kingdom, Rhodesia and Israel. One of the League's first actions was to impose an embargo against the Levant Arab Republic for it's overly aggressive foreign policy against the State of Israel and Imperial Iran. Members Founding Members Current members Military Partners for Freedom and Security Branches Militarised League of Freedom Space Corps The League of Freedom's Space Corps, or LFSC is the primary militarised branch of the League with the Corps itself consisting of four branches, Army, Air Force, Marine Corps and Navy. The League also manages the colonisation efforts across the galaxy by funding both league Government and private exploration expeditions. League of Freedom Space Corps Army The League of Freedom Space Corps Army, or LFSCA is responsible for ground based operations for the LFSC, with their primary task the protection of colonies of League members and planets under the protection of the League. With it's task primarily suited towards the protection of planets, the Army places more of a defensive role compared to the Marine Corps, Navy or Air Force. League of Freedom Space Corps Air Force The League of Freedom Air Force, or LFSCAF is the branch responsible for aerial defence, superiority and support. With most of their units deploying from LFSCN vessels or airbases. The Air Force Operates the GA-TL1 Spatha, B-420 Gladius and the F-42 Sabre. With the D-1 Visarend being shared between the Air Force and the Marine Corps. League of Freedom Space Corps Marine Corps The League of Freedom Space Corps Marine Corps, or LFSCMC is responsible for land and ship based operations of the league providing support for Army in the colonies. A special unit of the LFSC Marine Corps is the Orbital Drop Shock Troopers, or ODSTs. The LFSCMC is the primary ground offensive wing of the LFSC with Marines deploying from LFSCN vessels via the Visarend Dropship or drop pod. League of Freedom Space Corps Navy The League of Freedom Space Corps Navy or LFSCN is responsible for the space based naval operations of the League. Though, terrestrial sea-based operations are still left to their respective earth based nations. Currently the LFSCN operates over 22 spacecraft with dozens more planned later for production.The Navy itself is the largest branch of the LFSC personnel wise. Combat Technology Research Group The Combat Research Technology Research Group, or CTRG is considered the League's primary Special Forces group. The Group itself recruits from every League nation and with agreements with PAMA, the CTRG also draws operators from their ranks too further boosting it's pool of possible recuits. The League's official task is to "Find and research new combat technologies." Though due to circumstances, the CTRG mainly finds itself in direct action and unconventional warfare operations against enemies or threats to the league. Intelligence Office of Naval intelligence The Office of Naval Intelligence, or ONI is considered the League's Primary intelligence organisation. ONI's parent branch is the LFSC Navy, but the organisation goes far-beyond just naval and military intelligence with reports of the organisation having it's own special projects section. Unlike the other military branches of the LFSC, ONI actively works with Private companies to accomplish their goals. ONI itself is made up of three sections. Section Zero - Internal Affairs and investigations Section One - Military intelligence Section Two - Propaganda and Information Section Three - Special Projects ONI also Operates, Prowler Corps Signal Corps Retrieval and Acquistions teams Civilian League of Freedom Colonial Authority The League of Freedom Colonial Authority, or the LoFCA is the primary agency tasked with the colonisation of planets and development of already established colonies or planets that join the League. League of Freedom Diplomatic Corps The League of Freedom Diplomatic Corps or LoFDC is the diplomatic arm of the military alliance, the corps maintains diplomatic ties to several organisations like the Second Terra Treaty, Aschen and the Tok'ra. Joint projects Stargate command Stargate command (SGC) is an organisation working out of Montana Base on the moon. The program itself is somewhat of a joint effort with PAMA committing personnel and resources into the program since it's inception and the Second Terra Treaty being brought into the project in 2066 (2020). Category:League of Freedom Category:Alliances